


Mine

by Dreamers_den



Series: Better together [1]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: After Explosion, Friendship, NaNoWriMo, missing symbiote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 07:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16488626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamers_den/pseuds/Dreamers_den
Summary: Saving the world wasn´t simple. They climbed the racket and cut it with a piece of metal debris, making it explode. Flames were everywhere. Flames were lethal to Venom, Eddie remembered, while the symbiote burned over him. Screaming, Eddie hit the water. When he emerged, he was alone. No trace of Venom. Eddie was alone again. Or so he thought.





	Mine

_Hard impact on the water. Pieces of burning racket falling all around. Everything was on fire, even the surface of the water, when Eddie finally managed to emerge. Gasping for air, he desperately looked around:_

_“Venom!”_

_No response._

_“VENOM!”_

Panting, Eddie sat up on bed. He was sweating through his clothes and shivering in the same time, the nightmare filling his bones with chill. Only it wasn´t a nightmare… but a memory. That was the worst part of it. He tried to swallow around the lump in his throat. Venom was gone. He protected him from the explosion, slowed his fall by transforming into makeshift parachute, even covering Eddie´s skin to save him from flames.

Eddie rubbed his eyes angrily, trying to suppress stupid feeling of sadness. He wasn´t supposed to miss the alien parasite who possessed him. It was ridiculous, really. Everyone seemed to be glad that Venom was gone. Even Annie, who showed more sympathy than Eddie deserved, looked relieved when he said that Venom didn´t make it.

It wasn´t fair.

They won. Saved the day, saved the world from alien invasion. He should feel happy (or at least less depressed) about it. But Eddie didn´t feel like celebrating, knowing that Venom died while protecting him. He didn´t deserve that.

It wasn´t fair.

In the end, Venom decided to protect the Earth from his own people/brothers-in-slime/something. He was the hero, not Eddie, who got all the recognition. Eddie only helped, but it was Venom who stood against Riot.

It wasn´t fair.

Eddie could have died in that explosion too. He vividly remembered the blast, the flames tearing through the layer of Venom covering his skin. The alien tried to regenerate, but he was burning too fast, _they_ were burning too fast. And Venom decided to protect Eddie rather than himself.

Sighing, Eddie pressed the palms against his face.

He wasn´t crying. During the first days, he did that a lot. Feeling guilty for not being strong enough, good enough host for Venom. If he was better, they could have defeated Riot sooner, before he got into the racket. There would have been no explosion, no lethal flames burning through Venom like he was made of rubber.

Maybe it was better that way. All the aliens were gone and humanity was safe. Maybe Eddie should be glad that he got his body for himself again. No more parasites eating his organs from inside out. No more voices in his head, shredding his sanity like paper. No more Venom, to fill the loneliness left after breakup with Annie.

“I´m so sorry,” Eddie whispered, unsure if he was saying it to Annie or to Venom. He failed both of them – by betraying Annie´s trust and by letting Venom die alone.

It shouldn´t be this hard to get used to silence in your own head, he thought bitterly. There should be no emptiness where the alien parasite used to be. Alien symbiote. Chuckling, Eddie lied back down. Venom hated being called parasite. It was almost funny how agitated he could get over it. It was just a human word, after all. Why did he care so much?

Symbiote, Eddie thought determinedly. He would call Venom symbiote. It was the least he could do, the only thing he could do, after all. Symbiote. _My_ symbiote. Eddie´s eyes were filled with tears and he angrily blinked them away, feeling stupid again. He was idiot for missing the alien.

Tomorrow, he thought. Tomorrow, I´ll move on. He had to, if he didn´t want to go crazy with loneliness. Maybe he was already crazy, missing the alien who possessed him, crying over him in the middle of night. Annie was right to break up with him, he was a mess.

**My mess.**

Eddie sat up on the bed so abruptly that he almost gave himself a whiplash.

“Venom?”

**Yeah?**

The voice, rough and vibrating deeply in Eddie´s bones, was unmistakable. But he was afraid to get too hopeful in case it was just another nightmare.

**Not nightmare.**

“Where were you?” Eddie whined, immediately feeling ashamed for it.

**Recovering.**

“I… I thought you died.”

**Almost.**

Venom sounded strangely hesitant. He had to get closer to being annihilated that he liked. Swallowing, Eddie made a gesture to hug himself, before pulling his hands back down. It would be ridiculous to try to hug his inner parasite.

**Not parasite!**

“No, buddy,” Eddie said, chuckling. “Symbiote.”

 **Symbiote,** Venom agreed. **Your symbiote.**

For the first time in days, Eddie felt himself smiling. There were tears in his eyes again, but he didn´t care anymore. “Yeah,” he said, hoarsely. “Mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don´t have time to actually try NaNoWriMo, but I´d like to write more in November. And since I haven´t written much fanfiction lately, I decided to try writing one fanfic per day during Novembers. Some might be longer, some shorter, but I´ll try to make at least a small drabble every day. Themes and fandoms will be random, so if you have any prompts, feel free to let me know.:)
> 
> Btw, English isn´t my native language. If you see any mistakes, I´d be grateful to be noted about them.


End file.
